alone time
by kairi lexis
Summary: what happens when Inuyasha and Kagome are stuck in a cave together and Inuyasha can't control his human feelings anymore? sorry I'm horrible at summaries


Inuyasha sat in a tree. He was trying to hide. Kagome and him had been fighting about everything lately, and he really just wanted it to stop. He sighed and leaned against the tree. She would get mad over the smallest things and they would start arguing. He stiffened when he caught scent of her, but acted like he knew nothing. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, approaching the tree. He looked down at her.

"You're not gonna yell at me again, are you?" he asked. She shook her head.

"I just wanna talk to you." she said, innocently. "Please, come down." He loved when she spoke like that, so quiet and gentle. He hopped down, infront of her. "Can we somewhere we can talk?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded and took her to a cave about twenty meters away.

"What do you wanna talk about?" he asked, once at the cave, keeping a stern voice to protect his demon...or...er...half-demon pride.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I know I've been snapping at you but I've just had alot on my mind. Things are happening at home and it's just really stressful." she explained. He felt badly for her. He didn't know what was bothering her but he wanted to make it stop. He didn't realize that he was getting closer to Kagome, much closer. She backed away until..."Inuyasha? Um...er...SIT!" she yelled, as his rosary pulled him to the ground. The impact shook the cave and rocks fell over the entry. Kagome stood back, her hand over her mouth. Inuyasha pried himself off the ground.

"What'd you do?" he exclaimed.

"Me? It happened when your big head hit the ground!" she yelled back.

"My head wouldn't have hit the ground if you hadn't told me to sit!" He took a deep breath. He didn't want to fight. "Here I'll just use Tetsusaiga and break through it." he said, pulling out the sword. When he unsheated it, it didn't transform."What the hell?"

"Oh, tonight is the night of the new moon! You can't use Tetsusaiga!" she explained.

"Damn it!" he said, remembering that it was the night he is a human and loses all of his demonic abilities. "So, we're here all night." Kagome nodded.

"At least we already ate dinner, right?" she said, trying to seem positive. He smiled.

"Yeah. You forgot your bag, didn't you?"

"I didn't forget it. It's not like we planned on getting trapped in a cave when you don't have your powers." she snapped. He sighed.

"I don't mean to start a fight, so..."

"Well, you did and-" she was cut off of her interruption, when Inuyasha gently pressed her between the wall of the cave and his body, with his nose to her neck.

"I don't want to fight with you, Kagome." he whispered in her ear. He pulled his face away from her's, and backed away. "I was asking, because it's gonna get cold, tonight." he sighed.

"Then, yes. I left my backpack at camp." she said. She turned around and looked at the wall of rocks. When she turned back, Inuyasha was sitting on the ground in his human form. She sat beside him. She waited awhile before talking. "What was that about, anyway?"

"What'd ya mean?" he asked.

"That!" Kagome exclaimed, gesturing to the wall. He blushed.

"Keh." he said, looking away.

"Inuyasha..."

"Just forget about it."

"I'm not gonna forget about it!" she pushed.

"Go to sleep. I know you're tired, it's gonna be a long night and we're supposed to travel along way tomorrow. Now rest."

"No! Not til you tell me why you were acting like that."

"If I told you, you'd...you'd laugh at me."

"Inuyasha, when have I ever done that?" she asked. He thought for a second.

"Well...never but thats cuz I've never said it." he said.

"Said what?" she questioned, giving him a weird look.

Giving into his human emotions he declared, "That the reason I stay so distant is because I love you but I've been afraid of losing you." He paused and realized what he had admitted. He cursed himself. She touched his cheek and he looked her in the eye.

"Inuyasha, you will never lose me. I'm here and I won't leave. Don't worry. I love you, too." she said, kissing him. When they pulled away, he smiled. "You were right it is cold." she said. He chuckled, and pulled off his haori and drapped itover her shoulders. He set her in his lap. She blushed and he smiled. He loved when she blushed.

"Don't be nervous. I'm not gonna do anything like Miroku would." He assured. She smiled and nodded, leaning into his chest. She knew she ws protected in his arms, even if he was human.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you, too." he said, squeezing her softly. She fell asleep and soon he fell asleep too. They hadn't been asleep for long, before there was a loud rambling at the entrance behind the rocks. Inuyasha heard it and woke Kagome up. They heardvoices.

"I can smell 'em. Filthy humans!"

"Yeah, tryin' to steal our cave!" Then the rock exploded, barely missing Inuyasha and Kagome. The lizard demons stood at the cave's opening. "Ha, just what we thought, Shinomaru. A couple o' humans." Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him.

"Aww, look Jinomaru. That one's trying to act all tough like."

"I am tough and I'll kick your slimy asses!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha." Kagome tried to warn him. Shinomaru's eyes widened in fear.

"H-hey, Jinomaru, ain't Inuyasha the name o' that half-breed who'd been killing all them demons!"

"Yeah, but they say he got dog ears. This feller is human."

"I figure this be his time to be human."

"Well, what's so special 'bout now?" Jinomaru said, stupidly.

"Keh, you guys aren't very bright, are ya?" Inuyasha teased.

"What'd you say, half-breed!" Jinomaru yelled.

"Well, if you don't know why he's like this, then you don't know when he'll change back." Kagome said, clinging to Inuyasha.

"Hey, that's the funny looking priestess, who'd been stickin' to him. The weirdo." Shinomaru taunted.

"What'd you say?" Inuyasha and Kagome exclaimed in unison.

"Eh, she ain't that scary without her arrows. Good thing they don't know about the weapons in the back of the cave. Right, Shinomaru?" Jinomaru said. Shinomaru slapped Jinomaru on the back of the head. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and ran to find the weapons. Kagome found a bow and some arrows and Inuyasha found a spiked club. Inuyasha didn't waste any time as he ran as fast as he could at Shinomaru. He swung the club and it hit the lizard on the side of the face. When Inuyasha pulled the club away it had left the demon bloody but alive. "You're gonna regret that, half-demon!" Jinomaru yelled, as he sat, yes, sat on Inuyasha, who, without his demon strength, could not lift the ginormous lizard.

Shinomaru pulled back an ugly, clawed hand, ready to tear Inuyasha's face apart. Just then, an arrow shot through Shinomaru's arm, making him scream in pain. "These arrows are so poorly made I can't even infuse my power into them." Kagome complained.

"Gah! You wench! Because of your impudence you will die first!" Shinomaru yelled.

"Wow! You should be mad more often. Your grammar seems to improve." she said.

"Shut it, stew-pid girl!" Shinomaru screamed and charged at Kagome.

"Kagomeeeee!" Inuyasha yelled. At that second, the Hiraikotsu cut Shinomaru in half, leaving his severed corpse on the floor of the cave. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara stood at the entrance. Jinomaru got off of Inuyasha.

"Hey, how dare you? I will avenge my brother!" he said, but Miroku slapped a sutra on Jinomaru's forehead and he deterred to a tiny lizard and Kirara ate him. Sango made a disgusted face.

"So, this is where you guys have been." Miroku said.

"We got locked in here! It wasn't by choice!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome ran over to him.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" she asked, concerned, and helped him sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, resting his forehead against her's. She blushed, because their friend's were there. They started to walk back to camp.

"So," Miroku started, "what happened?"

"None of your business!" Inuyasha yelled, hitting the monk on the head. The girls giggled and hung back.

"So, what did happen?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome shrugged. Suddenly, Inuyasha turned around and picked Kagome up, bridal style. She noticed he had changed back and morning had come.

"We have something we need to talk about." he said, simply, and jumped into a tree.

"Inuyasha, what's..."

"Kikyo's close." he said, quietly. All emotion drained from her face. "Don't worry." he assured, stroking her hair. "I'm your's" He kissed her.

"So, What are you gonna tell her? What are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I'm gonna tell her good-bye! What else?" he answered. Kagome smiled.

'Inuyasha.' she thought, happily. He set her back on the ground, kissed her good-bye, and ran to say his farewell. When he got to the place Kikyo was, he noticed she was acting strangly. She was dying. Naraku was dead, and the jewel was safe. She could rest in peace. "Kikyo." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha. Help me. This pain is agonizing and death is not coming fast enough." she said.

"So, what? Do you want me to kill you?" he exclaimed.

"Exactly." she answered.

"You know I don't kill human!"

"Do it!" she yelled in pain. He stood back, dumbfounded. He watched as a soul crept out of her body. It made him sad but something had to be done. He just couldn't do it. "If you don't kill me, I will kill Kagome!" she threatened, emptily. That made him inraged, but he tried to control himself. He fiured that the least he could do was put her out of her misery. He pulled out his sword.

"I'm sorry." he apologized as he drave the sword across her throat, and stood back as a ravage of souls flew out of her.

"Thank you." she said with her last breath. Inuyasha walked back to camp and Kagome ran to him.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, worry drawn on her pretty face. He smiled and hugged her, kissing her head. Kikyo was the past, and Kagome was his future. His is bright, beautiful future.

A/n: this is my first story so if it sucks just let me know and I'll work on it.


End file.
